


Here Comes A Thought

by yiendere



Series: Strawberry Season [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eric is a curious little pup, Eric wants to finger Sangyeon okay?, Kinda, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Series, and Sangyeon is the sweetest dom, switching roles au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: And noticing how his puppy presses that indiscreet finger against his entrance, Sangyeon grows curious and the idea emerges in his head, and he has to ask"What if we switch things up?"
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: Strawberry Season [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Here Comes A Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Is this gonna be my first series of drabbles? Maybe? Who knows? Tune in next episode to find out
> 
> Please, if you're a minor do NOT read this fic. It's meant for adults only, so let's keep it at that.  
> Also, anything depicted in this fic or any of the others I wrote so far is just fiction and pure imagination. In other words, none of this is real.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter @yiendere!

One word good enough to describe Sangyeon would be soft, according to Eric himself.

Not just when it comes to his sweet personality, everyone knows Sangyeon is one of the best people you could ever meet. But he also means it at the touch.

At the tips of his fingers, he felt silk, as his hand wiped over Sangyeon's sculpted chest. He felt hot too, what he called a human furnace; Sangyeon was always hot. In all senses. Even though they were both naked, lying on the older man's bed, simply enjoying each other's company.  
And Eric's curious hand traveled lower and lower, with no malicious intent but simply wanting to feel his boyfriend under his touch. His torso was immaculate, abdominals worked and beautiful in Eric's eyes and gave him a sense of pride when he knew that only he had the right to see him naked in all his splendor.

And once again his mind took him to a world of his own, where he and Sangyeon could stay like that for days on end.

Soft was the skin caressed by his fingers.  
His chin rested on Sangyeon's shoulder, his slight breath being heard in his own ears as he watched the calm way in which Sangyeon's chest rose and fell with each gulp of air taken.  
Placing the palm of his hand on one of his pecs, Eric looked up, nose brushing the other's cheek, lips savoring the moment and giving a kiss on that same cheek, feeling a smile being formed on Sangyeon’s lips as he did so.

“Hey…” he trusted his voice not to falter now, dry throat after so long without saying a word. Eric whispered, hand coming to stroke his boyfriend's cheek, gentle thumb rubbing lightly under the other's pink skin. Sangyeon turned his head to look at Eric, their noses hitting each other and causing small laughs to come out of the two.

“Hm, hey there” the voice a little hoarse but nonetheless infallible to make butterflies erupt in Eric's belly made itself ring in his ears as if they were sharing something that only the two of them could know. It was their little secret, and Eric liked to know that Sangyeon was as much his as he was Sangyeon’s.

Sangyeon's veiny hand landed on Eric's wrist, caressing the youngest in his own way and looking him in the eye as he felt Eric's cheeky leg rising on top of his own leg, knowing knee brushing a little on his exposed cock, only half-hard now after the heavy session they had not that long ago.

“You little brat…” narrowing his eyes, Sangyeon simply let himself be carried away by the other's actions, exhaling softly as Eric did not speak up and simply pressed his naked body closer to his, maybe looking for friction, or maybe just wanting to be even closer to Sangyeon. Either option made the elder happy.

“No… just wanna feel you” and his words were sincere. Letting the weight of his body collapse further on Sangyeon, Eric just wanted to feel him.  
To feel every inch of Sangyeon's skin pressing against his, creating a new kind of warmth mixed with chills and a familiar frenzy forming within them. His lips connected with the other's shoulder, small kisses being lightly left on the other, sucking a little with each one.

“Want you close… please” pleading was almost unnecessary, given that Sangyeon would do almost anything Eric asked him to do, such was the state of love he felt for the youngest. Big, muscular arm rests on Eric's smaller body, turning on the bed and laying on his side and face to face with his lover.

“I’m right here… not going anywhere” Sangyeon's words were the most sincere, index finger trying the best he could to get Eric's tangled hair out of his face, looking him in the eye, following a path all over his face and thinking of how lucky he was; Eric is beautiful, no one doubts that and if they still doubt it Sangyeon would simply call them fools. There was nothing in Eric's face that Sangyeon didn't love deeply, and that caused his heart to fill with something like love and an emotion he was still trying to figure out all at the same time.

He knew how much Eric loved being in his arms, saying it made him feel small, protected even. So, pulling the youngest against him by wrapping his arm around him made Eric let his hand explore a little and rest on Sangyeon's now exposed lovely ass.

Eric would never stop being bold.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you wanted to feel me” and a hearty laugh but not loud enough to break the silent rhythm between the two was heard in that small space created between them. Eric said nothing, curious fingers squeezing Sangyeon's round and squishy cheek.

Their foreheads pressed against each other, the two were mesmerized only by the gentle breathing coming from the two, Eric's hand still clutching Sangyeon's ass cheek tightly but the older one didn't seem to care.

But out of nowhere, a nosy finger explored a little more, running between Sangyeon's cheeks, and the older one knew what was coming but didn't say anything. Out of nowhere, that same indiscreet finger pressed against Sangyeon's rather tight entrance, and the older man sighed harder, which sounded like a small groan to Eric’s increasingly blushy ears.

“Got any idea in mind, puppy?” the nickname caught Eric off guard; that nickname was purely used when they fucked and the scene played out to happen. It was already established between the two that Eric really liked being submissive to Sangyeon, whatever Sangyeon wanted to do to him, Eric would accept. And Sangyeon was a natural dom, but nothing stopped him from letting his puppy switch roles with him. And maybe Sangyeon was thinking about that when looking at his puppy so suddenly embarrassed and hiding his beautiful face on his chest. 

“Too shy, baby?” and Eric simply nods against him. Sangyeon smiles, resting his chin on the top of the now embarrassed Eric's head; the idea of reversing their roles seemed tempting.  
Sangyeon knew that Eric had tried to top before, he was not completely ignorant of the concept. But he also knew that his puppy loved to be completely at his Daddy’s mercy, to be at his service and be a good little slave at all times. 

But it wouldn’t hurt to try.

“Hm, can you look at Daddy for just a second, puppy?” Sangyeon's voice seemed almost a touchless caress, his voice sweet like honey for Eric and he obeyed his orders without thinking twice. His head slowly lifted, showing cheeks now pink and absolutely adorable in Sangyeon's eyes.  
The older man pressed his lips to his submissive's forehead, savoring the way he released a small whine at the loving gesture.

Gentle and tender hands patted Eric's hair, trying to make his puppy more comfortable and eventually feeling him relaxing under his touch. Sangyeon wanted to propose something, but that proposal would have to be accepted by both, of course.

Now with the youngest's attention all to himself, Sangyeon showed him a sweet smile, melting inside when Eric reciprocated the smile.

Sangyeon really loved Eric.

With assertive but docile voice, Sangyeon spoke to Eric “Daddy has something in mind, and we’re only doing it if you also want to”

Round, intrusive eyes looked at Sangyeon, and his head simply nodded hoping his Daddy would continue his reasoning, but Eric had a small idea of what could be

And so Sangyeon continued “what if we switch things up a bit?”


End file.
